Starco Reunion
by cassandrap12
Summary: Marco's life hasn't been the same since Star left. But how will it change when she comes back.


The bell rung and all the students of echo creek high left in a rush to start their weekend, all except one. A tall boy in a pair of jeans, black shirt and his usual red hoodie. Marco Dias was taking his time so he could think about a few things, having to do with a certain some who was no longer on earth, and he missed her deeply.

A year, that how long it's been since Star left earth for Mewni.

Since Marco lost his best friend and became so depressed that Jackie dumped him two months later and his friend's barley hung around. Janna would talk to him almost every day, probably because she knew how hard it was for him to accept her disappearance.

He kept his grades up, he had more free time now, he also took up reading and decided to learn to play guitar. Music seemed to make the pain easier, but sometimes it would hit him and he'd just sit there in it and take it, unable to do anything but take it.

Why did it hurt so much? He knew she'd leave eventually, like all the foreign exchange students. Maybe because he was so attached? He could thank the blood moon for that, when it bound their souls as they danced. It brought them closer together, but it hurt so much when they were apart like this.

The only thing stopping him from seeing her in Mewni was that his scissors no longer worked for some reason. He was stuck on earth with this horrible heart ache.

Right now he was walking home from his first week of his junior year of high school. Next year he'd graduate and then head to college. Maybe by then he'd be over Star.

No, this pain would never go away, their souls were bound for eternity. They were meant for each other and he was too late. He discovered that after the breakup. Now he had no one and would be alone forever, no girl could fill the void Star left him with.

He walked up to his front door and took out the house keys he stole back from Janna and went inside. Sometimes like today if he wasn't paying attention he could picture her room jutting out from the house, and he could fool himself into thinking she was here.

"Marco? Come in the kitchen, you need to see someone." He sighed and listened to his mother.

When he saw who it was he froze in place.

Stars parents were here, when he saw them he just stood there shocked. Why were they here? Was Star coming back?

"Hello Marco, we're just talking about something I believe you'll be excited to hear" Stars father spoke up. "Star will be staying here again, we had some issues to work out but they've been resolved. I hope it won't be too much trouble to have her back."

"It won't be any trouble at all, it'll be great to see her again sir" Marco spoke respectively.

"Good, if you want to speak to her she's upstairs. I believe you know where the room is."

"Okay, thank you," he turned and darted to the guest room. This wasn't real, she left and now she was back. Marco couldn't remember a time when he was happier than now.

After getting to the top of the stairs he walked to the guest room door and raised his hand to knock. But he hesitated, the last time they spoke she said she had a crush on him, then she ran away while he just stood there like an idiot. When he decided to chase her it was too late, the room was back the way it used to be and she was gone.

What would she do? What would he say? No, don't think about it just find out.

He couldn't believe he'd see her again and that she was coming back. His bestie would be with him and maybe they could be a couple… wait he needed to slow down. Maybe she got over him and moved on, now she could only want to be friends. If so then he'd be the best friend a girl like Star could ever have in her life.

Gently he raised his hand and rapped the door three times and dropped it to his side feeling pretty nervous about talking to star after such a long time.

At first the door didn't open and he feared that she wasn't there. Just as he turned to leave he heard the knob turn and saw the door open to a very familiar blond girl.

"Marco? Is it really you?" She asked while blinking like he was a stranger. She wore pair of leggings, a jean skirt, and a white short sleeve with her hair in a ponytail with her classic devil horn headband on her head. She had also filled out, her curves more prominent, and certain areas grew in size.

"Yeah it's me Star." He looked her up and down taking in all the changes that happened to her while she was away. "You look good, almost as tall as me."

"Yeah, but you still got a good six or seven inches on me, your almost as tall as your dad. Plus, you look like you can break three boards now."

"Well, my uncle got me a weight set for my birthday last year and I've been using it. Plus I still keep up karate for cardio, this year I was thinking of trying out for the football team."

"Wow, the safe kid trying out for a dangerous sport. Looks like you really are a wild man at heart."

He smiled and bent down to hug her, "I can't begin to describe how much I missed you Star, welcome back."

She returned the embrace and smiled against his shoulder, "it's good to be back, I missed you too. I believe you need an explanation. Come in and I'll explain everything." She stepped back to let him in her room, she had transformed it back the way it was before she left.

They sat next to each other on her bed, she took a dep breath preparing to face what was to come. "When I went upstairs my mom was in my room, she wanted me to go back to Mewni and I didn't want to go. But then she told, that Toffee had come back, I was worried and agreed to go but I wanted to say goodbye to everyone first… and tell you how I felt. Then while I was gone I kept training with my wand and we eventually took care of Toffee and Ludo, then I managed to convince my mom to let me come back to earth to finish school and, get back with my friends. Now, tell me everything that happened while I was gone."

"Well, Jackie and I broke up, I haven't seen Ferguson or Alfrenzo since you left. I still hang out with Janna though, I play guitar now and still keep my grades up. Also I have a lot of spare time so we can go dimension hopping it you want. That's about it, everything's been so boring while you were gone."

She looked at him, him and Jackie broke up? So he was single again, she could… No, she wouldn't go after him unless he wanted her to or he went after her.

"So how about later we just watch a movie like old times? It'll be great, we can watch anything." Star told him.

"Sounds good, I'll find something we can watch and fix some snacks."

He left and went to his room to sort through his movie collection. He found a nice comedy and then headed downstairs to set everything up. Stars parents had left and his parents left a no saying they went on a date and would be back late.

So he fixed some nachos and grabbed a couple of drinks then put the movie in. He got star and they soon became engrossed in the story. Toward the end Their eyes began to get heavy, and when the credits began to roll, Star fell asleep on Marco's shoulder.

He managed to extract himself from her grasp and put everything away. Then he picked her up and put her in her bed without waking her. Pulling the sheets up and making sure she was comfortable. As he was about to leave Marco Stood in the doorway, and looked at her over his shoulder.

"Goodnight Star" he gently spoke to her.

"Goodnight Marco" he heard her reply as he closed the door.

Walking back to his room he knew that now all would be well. His precious star had come back to his life and so had his heart.

H was whole once more.


End file.
